


Together

by LastYearsModel



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Miscarriage, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastYearsModel/pseuds/LastYearsModel
Summary: Set between Uncharted 3 and 4, Nate offers Elena a much needed refuge.
Relationships: Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher
Kudos: 17





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer-The Uncharted games and characters are all Naughty Dog's wonderful creations!
> 
> First posted by me on Archive of Our Own a few years ago.

They lay snuggled together like they had done countless times before-most of the time they were lovers and soul mates who just enjoyed the simple pleasure of being with each other but then there were the times when Nate's troubled past haunted him and Elena comforted him after he had a nightmare. 

She had accepted long ago that there were things in his past he just couldn't talk about. She had considered in the early days of their relationship suggesting he got professional help for his nightmares but decided against it-that guarded, vulnerable heart of his that she loved so much would have hated that idea, he would have seen it as a rejection, that he was so screwed up she couldn't cope with him, so instead they muddled along together. She learnt that by just holding him close and gently stroking his hair until he calmed down she gave him the refuge he needed, a sense of peace-she became a safe haven from his pain.

Right now though things were VERY different, ELENA was the troubled soul and Nate was HER refuge. 

She took comfort from his warmth, his strength, his tenderness. She looked at him sadly and went to speak but couldn't get the words out. Nate stroked the side of her face and gently pulled her even closer to him so her head was resting on his chest. He didn't speak, instead he started to slowly run his fingers through her hair. Elena was so grateful for this silence, so grateful that Nate understood, that he knew what it was like to be in so much pain you couldn't express it. 

She knew she was grieving but how on earth can you grieve for someone you've never met, never got to know, never held in your arms?! Three times, three times she had been pregnant and every time between two and three months she had miscarried. This third time had hit her the hardest, she'd carried their baby longer than she'd managed to before, so the optimist in her had dared to dream that this time was going to be different. When it proved not to be it had crushed her.

She felt pathetic and broken-unable to be fixed.

Everything felt out of her control, that her world was crumbling down around her and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

She felt so sad and tired that it physically hurt.

She felt so disconnected from the world, she sometimes even found herself struggling to be with Nate...

Nate, oh God, she knew she wasn't being fair to him-he'd lost a baby too. She knew she'd hurt him-he had taken the full brunt of her pain and grief, offering such sweet patience and love in return. She was so terrified she was going to wear him out, drive him away or worse-suck him down with her.

She felt so incredibly guilty, about Nate, the baby, about everything-things that she had no hand in, that weren't her fault she found herself inexplicably apologising for. It was like the goings-on of the world were tied to her bad luck and sadness.

She felt herself losing all sense of hope, that there was no escape from all this, she felt trapped in a state of hellish limbo and she just couldn't see anyway out of it...

"I know you can't see it right now..." Nate's voice-soft, warm and filled with love-cut through her thoughts "...but we WILL get through this...together."

As she lay with her head still resting on his chest, Elena nodded uncertainly and gently kissed him where Drake’s ring used to rest "Together..." she breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcannon that Nate and Elena had problems having a baby but finally are blessed with Cassie when they least expect her!


End file.
